This invention relates to a new colorant for use in paint and other coating compositions. It also relates to a method for preparing the same.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) No. 139471/80 discloses an ink jet recording composition comprising colored polymer microparticles prepared by admixing an aqueous emulsion of internally crosslinked polymer of ethylenically unsaturated monomers with a disperse dye, and then heating the mixture. Although the crosslinked polymer microparticles themselves are not soluble both in water and in organic solvents, the disperse dye carried by the polymer microparticles are not soluble in water but soluble in organic solvents. Accordingly, it is impossible to incorporate the colored microparticles into commonly used solvent-type paint vehicles.
A need therefore continues to exist for color-loaded polymer microparticles which are capable of compounding into solvent-type paint or other coating compositions.